Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of fluid systems and more specifically to a fluid transportation system.
Conditions may exist where fluid should be transferred between two vessels having a relative pressure differential therebeween, and where the transfer of fluid should not include an accompanying transfer of pressure. For example, conditions may exist where a person in outer space intends on releasing a stream of fluid to space vacuum, though an intermediate vessel, without exposing themselves directly to hard vacuum. A solution is desired to accomplish such fluid transfer in a controlled manor without a decrement in pressure.